The Lord of Time's Chosen One
by I'msorrymylove
Summary: When the Lord of Time was blown to pieces, the only fragment that wasn't consumed by the winds went into an innocent girl's mind. Second in the: Potter, Dalek, Holmes, Harkness series.
1. Chapter 1

(Krono's POV)

Find a body, find a soul. Those words streamed in the little part of my brain. The throne room of the Gods stood in ruins as the vapor that was me zoomed through the hallways. Western Civilization was save thanks to Luke. Luke Castlen, even thinking the name brought hatred to my thoughts. That's when I sensed the perfect body and soul. She looked small as she walked into the lobby of the Empire State Building, but inside of her was an internal conflict between hatred and joy. My fragment, my last fragment, zoomed into the girl's brain, and pierced her heart.

* * *

(The Girl's POV)

When I walked into the Lobby of the Empire State Building, a women was fighting with a man who looked slightly panicked.

"You don't get it! My son is up there, Percy!" The woman stopped arguing as a teenage guy about sixteen came out of the elevator. The moment I saw him, two thing happened. Something evil entered my heart and soul. When I looked at the him, I wanted to kill him. I forgot why I was there and a scream ripped through my throat and my vision went red tinged with black. I screamed again before reaching in my pocket and drawing a charm that I naturally flipped over to reveal a sharp sword with two different type of blades. Percy swallowed before reaching for a pen and taking the cap off to reveal a sword. I charged without knowing why I felt such strong hatred towards a person I had never met. I deflected his blade easily before I paused. The boy stopped, unsure what to do. I stared at the surroundings as two voices gloated me towards to things. One gloated me to killing him, while the other said to drop the weapon and just run like hell. I screamed again out of frustration of not knowing what to do. I felt like Hamlet. To kill or not to kill that is the question. I pressed a button the hilt and collapsed the sword into the pendent. "Sorry." I told the shocked Percy, who watched with his family as I turned around and started to walk away. He suddenly called,

"Who are you, and why do you hate me?" I laughed, a hard cold laugh that disturbed me.

"I am the next chosen one of the Lord of Time Perseus Jackson. I have hated you ever since you were brought into the sorry world by my son. You are to reckless and to powerful for your own good." I had no idea where I was getting this stuff, but it felt like second nature for me, like I had grown up tell me that I'm the Lord of Time. Frankly, I had no idea who the Lord of Time is, or was. The doors blasted open when I touched them so I strolled through the hole to my miserable home.

**Yay, another story! Hope you all like it! Remember, the right path is never the easy path.**


	2. Chapter 2

(Girl's POV)

I woke not to a cheery alarm clock, but to my step-father and mom fighting. I looked over at the digital clock that told me it was five am, damn. I sighed and then turned over. A loud bump on my wall jolted me to my feet and to reach for the odd charm that I had gotten the day that everyone fell asleep, except me. A scream pierced the night, and I sighed before throwing open the window that Gabe thought was locked. About a yard away was a fire escape. Closing my eyes I jumped onto the fire escape and was more than happy when I hit the metal. I hated heights, and it wasn't just a hate, it was a phobia. Thunder rumbled as I jogged to the school, hoping that someone would be there, after all it was the first day of school. Thank God, the doors were unlocked, though the school was empty. My shoes echoed on the tile as I walked to my locker. Standing right next to it was possibly the only person at school. He had black messy hair that contrasted his sea green eyes and tan skin. Uh, sexy much? He smiled but his eyes were looking at my neck. Damn, the bruises. Gabe punished me for trying to stop him from hurting my mother.

* * *

****Flash Back****

**No POV**

_It was about midnight when Gabe, or my nickname "Fatty Gabe," called for me. My mom and step-dad had been fighting all night. _

_"Girl," he started but turned to find me sneaking out with my mom. He punched my mom's head, causing her to faint. Then, like an animal, he turned on me and grabbed me by throat, but instead of letting me go, he pushed me against the wall and squeezed my throat harder. I sunk to my knees and clawed at my throat. Just as my vision went black, he let go. My mom was screaming, Gabe was laughing, and I was coughing._

_"When I call you to talk to me, don't leave." Gabe laughed before drawing my mother into a very passionate kiss. That was the reason that mom kept him around, because he kissed well and judging from the creaks their bed made whenever they got high or Gabe forced mom to get drunk._

* * *

The boy was glaring at me, yikes.

"How did you get those bruises?" I opened my mouth when I realized that if I told him, he would tell the authorities. "Well?" he questioned. I shook my head and he sighed before shrugging his perfectly tan shoulders and lifting me like a fireman and carried me into a class room, the only class room with lights on.

The teacher was surprised to say the least.

"Pe-Percy!" he spluttered, spilling coffee on his leather jacket. He looked sort of like the boy who carried me. They both had black hair, but the teacher had pepper hair. Otherwise, I couldn't see any other similarities, not that it's my fault, I was sort of shocked. The boy put me roughly in a chair and I was terrified.

"Where did you get those bruises?" The boy, Percy, asked. The teacher was standing next to Percy and looked very shocked. Like, more shocked than me, and I was the one who had been carried by a complete stranger.

"Whoa Percy, calm down. I'm sure that this girl hasn't done anything wrong." the teacher smiled at me but Percy ruined the moment of a guy being nice to me by shaking his head. And I once thought he was sexy, the nerve.

"I know Paul, sorry Mr. Blofis, but there are bruises around her neck and I know the signs of abuse. She needs help and she won't tell me because she doesn't want to tell on whoever is doing this to her. Either to protect the good parent, if she has one, or because she's afraid that she'll be punished." I shook my head mutely but he smirked. Damn, he knows.

"Percy listen, I know you've been paranoid ever since The Empire State building, but I'm sure this is nothing. How about this, I'll look at her neck and if something is there, well then we'll talk." Okay, when he said that, I started to panic, but when he started to walk towards me I went into fight or flee. It was like everything went slow-mo. I jumped up just as Paul reached my chair. I probably would have escaped if Percy didn't have awesome reflects. He leaped behind me and pulled me against the wall. I started to freak out, and I felt a sharp pain behind my eyes. Paul gasped and started to back up.

"The bruises are nothing, leave me alone!" Percy gasped before letting me go. He reached for a pen that seemed rather useless until he uncapped it. Damn, he has a freaking sword. Why do they let him in here if he has a freaking sword. He's crazy!

"Who are you and why does your hair turn strange and unnatural color?" Wait, what?

"My hair doesn't change colors and I'm leaving. If you stop me I swear I'll show you what I can do." My threat hung in the air, but when I turned to leave Percy yelled, "No!" and shoved his sword at my throat, great.

"Paul, knock her out!" Percy yelled and something hit me on the head. Just as he hit me, I had a flashed back to Gabe doing almost the same thing and I let out a high pitch scream of, "Gabe no!" and then I was floating, or what felt like floating.

* * *

When I woke up, Paul was on the phone trying to fake cough.

"Yeah, cough, cough, I got sick overnight, I'll be there tomorrow." Another fake cough as Paul hung up the phone. I was lying on a couch with Percy glaring at the ceiling right at my feet. He pulled something out of his pocket and I realized that it was the pendent that had been in my pocket since the day everyone fell asleep except me. He started to turn his head to look at me but I closed my eyes. He sighed before getting up and calling,

"Paul, your turn." Paul walked back into the kitchen and leaned heavily on the doorframe.

"Percy, she's not dead is she?" Paul questioned, he's voice slightly quavering.

"No, she's just knocked out. You did hit her with a mug that you use to have your coffee in it."

"Hey I poured it out! Besides, you told me to knock her out and I didn't know what to do!" Okay, this is rather boring. Maybe I should wake up, wait no Paul's sitting down.

"Percy, your mom is coming home soon, what should we tell her?"

"I don't know, wait the truth." Probably would have laughed if I were awake.

"Paul, did you sleep in, it's the first day of school. Percy, why are you here?" A new female voice entered. Great, now the mom is here, damn Paul saw me shift.

"Percy, she's awake." Paul warned causing Percy to run over to me.

"I don't think so. But she's close. Okay, now we'll check the neck, and before you ask I'm not giving her the scythe back it turned into a sword." I felt Percy lean over and look at my neck. "Yeah, someone straggled her. Someone fat."

Cover blown.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me- "Hi People**

**Percy- "Hurry up, I want to see what I do**

**Me- "fine, I own nothing except for the girl, and suggestions for her name?**

(Still Girl's POV)

Okay, my cover was blown. Instantly I shot up and taking advantage of Percy's and Paul's shock and I reached for my pendent before I remembered that Percy had it.

"Give me back my pendent or scythe or whatever it is. My bruises are none of you concern and whether I'm dying or not it. Is. None. OF. YOUR. CONCERN! DAMNIT GIVE ME BACK MY..." I felt a shiver go through me like it had at the Empire State Building. "Perseus Jackson you will give me back my scythe or I will strangle your step-father to death like mine does on a daily basic." Great, there is a freaking voice in my head that seems to be controlling my voice. Wait, if this voice controls me, then couldn't I control it? It's worth a shot. I opened my jaw and I forced my vocal chords to obey me and not the voice, which was also trying to get me to walk over to Paul and start killing him. I took a jerking step towards Paul which made him whimper. "Help...help...help...me." I struggled to get the words out before I fell towards the deadly looking tile. Just before I hit the tile a girl's voice broke through the sound of rushing water in my head.

"Seaweed Brain, why is there a...GODS PAUL CATCH HER!" Then the whole world faded to black and I heard a crunch that sounded very bad.

* * *

I woke up to hear to people fighting, a man and a woman. For a second I sighed because I thought that I was at home where the never ending fight between Gabe and mom was going on. That is until I listened to the voices.

"Percy Jackson I don't care is she tried throw you off the roof she is in trouble and you didn't do anything to stop her from cracking her head open!" Oh no, angry girlfriend!

"Hey, something good came out of it, we know she's a half-blood!" wrong words.

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS A HALF-BLOOD AND YOU GAVE HER FOOD OF THE GODS!" Okay, I want to sleep cause this conversation is way to weird.

"Excuse me, but unless you want me to die, please keep it down." I commanded from the couch that I was starting to like.

"Ha Wise Girl, I told you she was alive. Now we just have to keep her awake!" Percy sounded very gleeful as he strolled over and grabbed my arm and pulled me out of bed? Okay no, off the couch. Wow, he's strong. I opened my eyes, expecting to be blinded by sunlight. Instead the dim light of twilight crept through the curtain. Wait, twilight?

"What time is it?" I asked, worried about the possibilities.

"Five, why?" Percy questioned, sounding suspicions about the questioned. Like I was going to kill them at a certain time. Maybe it's A.M., not P.M.. Maybe I can say I got robbed or rapped.

"A.M. or P.M.?" I asked. Percy shrugged, but that just got me paranoid. "ANSWER ME DAMNIT! IS IT A.M. OR P.M. PERSUES JACKSON?" the girl that Percy had called 'Wise Girl,' which I hoped was a nickname, gasped.

"Percy, how does she know your...Never mind. Tell her the time." the girl commanded shaking her head. Percy looked slightly baffled as he spoke.

"It's five in the morning." he said. Then he saw my face and it dawned on him. "Oh, oh you have been out all night. Wait, what name did you call out when Paul knocked you out?" I shook my head in a refusal to answer his very personal question. Percy snapped his fingers. "Gabe, you called out Gabe! Oh crap, is Gabe's last name Ugliano?"

I wanted to shake my head, but something possessed me to be honest. I nodded my head and Percy groaned before walking down a hallway I hadn't noticed and called into a bedroom.

"Mom, she's awake and you were right." Almost instantly a woman in a fraying blue robe appeared at the door.

"Sorry, I was in the bathroom when I heard you and I got out quick." she said apologetically. Percy held up his hands as if he wanted to stop his mother's completed sentence.

"Whoa mom, to much info." he complained. His mom chuckled while Annabeth smiled happily. Like every simile Percy showed caused her to be just have happy. Sometimes I started to get off track in my mind and I started to think about random stuff. Not my fault, blame ADHD.

* * *

"So," Percy's mom, who insisted that I call her Sally, "My ex-husband is somehow alive even though I turned him into a statue is still alive and at the moment he is married to your mother." I nodded.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." I replied with force cheerfulness.

"Well, I think we know what to do with you." Percy started. "We need to send you to Camp Half-Blood because you are a child of the Gods along with me and Annabeth.

**Yep, this is where I'm stopping.:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello to no one!**

***Crickets***

**Me: I have had 70 views and 1 review, that's just sad! :-)**

**Doctor: I'll save you!**

**Me: Do the disclaimer.**

**Doctor: She owns nothing. Not PJO, not me, not HP, which might be mentioned.**

**Oh yeah, here's the key.**

_This is either talking on a phone or Kronos speaking through Alice. **This is Luke speaking through Alice**_

* * *

(Girl's POV)

After much begging Sally Jackson let me borrow her phone, since I had left mine at home. I called the only number I was interested in, my mother's.

* * *

_"Mom?"_

_"Alice? Where have you been? Gabe was out all night and I thought...I thought...I'm so glad your okay."_

_"Mom, I have to go to this camp. It's a year round camp. Mom, this is my escape, my new life I can start!"_

_"I'm happy for you. Listen, Gabe's coming home soon, Good God that's him. I love...Gabe let go! Gabe let go! LET GO! ALICE RUN, RUN! HE'S COMING!"_

* * *

The phone clattered out of my hands. "Honey, Percy is ready to leave. He wanted me to ask you what your name is. Funny how someone can be in your apartment for a whole day and you don't know their name."

"Oh, it's Alice. Thanks for letting me use your phone. I think I might have dropped it, something upsetting happened while I was on the phone. Can you tell Percy that I really need to be with my mother now." I started to step around her but she whistled really loudly, like taxi a mile away loudly.

"Sorry Alice, but you can't go back to your home, I sort of killed Gabe by turning him into a statue. Now that he's back, well this goes along with something that Poseidon told me." she said this all in a carefree way, like talking about her husband that she turned to stone is very normal.

"I have to, she's my mother. My mom is alone with some zombie, and he's hurting her! I heard her, and you're telling me not to go save her! She's my mom. I am going. I am, I am, I am! I AM GOING TO HELP MY MOTHER AND YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!" I screamed. I felt a shake go through my body that left me faint. The thing in my head, that evil presence that's always there, woke up and started to control my voice. What I say, and what I think. I wanted to kill this woman, I wanted to kill Gabe.

_"Let me go and save my mom, and I might let you live." _I reached into my pocket and drew out the pendent that Percy given me back. Wrong choice, wrong choice. Sally Jackson let out a strangled scream,

"Percy, quick!" I laughed despite the anger running through me.

_"Do you know who I am? I am Kronos, the Titan of Time, a small fragment, my last, is inside Alice, and I will grow strong and I will be rebirthed using this body as a stepping stone. Just as last time, she will become mine!" _I hated this Kronos person, I hated him so much! A sound made me whip around only to notice Nico and Percy running up the stairs. Percy made a strangled sound when he saw me holding my sword and drawing nearer to his mother, who in turn drew backwards.

_"Perseus Jackson and Nico di Angelo. A Son of Poseidon and a Son of Hades, both children of my children. I would love to kill you but I can't because Alice wants to save her mother. She isn't pure evil, but the evil that is inside her is bent against her step-father. I can control her though, and she hates me. See, I will have her hurt herself just by thinking about it."_ Something made me take my sword and slide it blade against my arm. A cut started to from alone my arm, a thin long cut from my sword. Then, whatever was controlling me made me take the sword and leveled it against my heart. No, it was going to kill me.

_"See, this is why I picked her, she fights me. I'm not killing her though, I will make her become full evil and become one with her. I tried to do this to Luke, but he couldn't bear to do this to anyone. Hurt anyone. She can, at least, she will if she has to do." _The thing, Kronos, drew to the back of my mind. I fell to my knees with blood trickling down my arm. I smiled weakly, and then put my sword done onto the floor.

"So, where's the camp you mentioned?" Percy glared at me.

"You think I'm taking you anywhere, you just almost killed my mom just so you can check on your mom. And then there's the fact that Kronos takes you over whenever he wants and can kill you, or anyone he wants. I'm not taking you there, you'll kill my friends!" he shouted. Wow, he holds a grudge.

"Whoa, all I did was walk into The Empire State Building, it's not my fault that he decided to come inside me!" I opened my mouth to say something else when the shudder passed through me. A different presence became felt, one that wasn't as evil, more of slightly evil, and curious.

_**"Percy? Nico? You lived! Percy, did you keep your promise? Will the Gods claim more? Oh my Gods, I'm still trapped with Kronos! Percy, I'm so sorry. Listen to me, don't blame this girl, she hasn't been taken by Kronos, but to save her you need to get her to Camp Half-Blood, now. Her mom is in danger, but she needs to get to Camp. She's powerful, that's why Kronos won't kill her, because she's powerful and she can decide whether or not to kill all the Half-Bloods. Wow, this is tiring, I'm taking a nap. If I don't wake up at Camp, then I'll get Alice to prank you!"**_

Percy gasped and grabbed my arm in an iron grip. Nico did the same and together, they carried me towards an elevator. I gasped and grabbed onto the cool metal railing. Thank the Gods, what Gods? Yep, I'm going crazy!

* * *

**People, Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hi people, please review, please. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you all, this takes place after the Last Olympian.**

**Percy: Yes review**

**Doctor: She doesn't own anything except Alice. **

**Me: HOW DARE YOU! YOU COULD BE CALLED A PLAYER IF YOU DIDN'T GO BACK TO THE SAME WOMEN! YOU ALREADY WENT AROUND WITH RED HEAD, BUT YOU DECIDE TO GO WITH HER AGAIN! YOU FAIL**

**Nico: Calm down. *Pressure point.***

* * *

(Alice's POV)  
My last though as I drifted off to sleep in the car was, Percy and Nico were staring at me. After a boring car ride we arrived at, a farm. Yep, I'm not kidding, a fricking farm with "Pick your own strawberries" signs. Percy smiled, but still glanced at me nervously. I sighed and opened my purse to grab my kindle and then turned it on. Yay, there was internet! Percy was looking at the ground again and then looked up to see my kindle.

"Put that away are you crazy?" he reached for my Kindle. I glared at him.

"No way, this is my Kindle, I really need it. It's the only way for me to watch _Doctor Who!" _I shouted at him. To my utter shock, he laughed!

"You remind me of my sister! You're going to love her. She loves _Doctor Who!" _He laughed and then took my kindle. "I'll take this to the Hephaestus Cabin, they'll put something in it to stop monsters from tracking it. Do you have a phone?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I would have, but Gabe smashed it after...well it doesn't really matter when. The point is, no I don't have a phone." Percy glared at the floor, and Nico looked paler than his usual self. The car stopped suddenly.

"Percy, we're here. Be careful." Sally told him, but in a way, she meant us all, even freak zoid me. Percy nodded and hugged his mom and then jumped out of the car and Nico followed suit. They both stood outside staring at me.

"Well." Nico said, implying that should get out. I sighed and then grabbed my Kindle and popped out of the car.

"Where to?" I asked brightly. Percy smirked.

"Oh, that's easy, we're going to introduce you to Chiron." My head snapped up and a shiver ran up my spin. Great, Kronos was taking charge.

_"Chiron you said." _Percy whipped his head around.

"Oh no, not in this way. Kronos, let her meet Chiron, then go all crazy." He commanded. Both Kronos and I glared at him. I wanted to slap him, and Kronos wanted to kill him.

_"Literally, you're fine with me...Fine." _Kronos pouted like a child and pushed himself to the back of my mind. Another shiver, lesser than the first, rocked through my body. I shook my head.

"Let's go meet Chiron." I tried to sound upbeat, but it's a little hard when you have a pouting Titan of Time in the back of your mind. Percy nodded and led me towards a large house.

"That's the rock climbing wall, the lave is for a little extra challenged in case you're wondering. Forges are over there, and these are the cabins." Percy nodded to some small houses. He smiled wildly but turned around and stared at my face. "Why aren't you freaking out?" he asked.

"Because I already know this." I shrugged from Percy's question that was etched on his face. He turned slowly around and continued to walk to the house.

"And this, is the..." I cut him off,

"The Big House. I know, I know, let's just meet Chiron." I told Percy, who sighed and led me up onto the porch. There, sitting on the porch, was a man in a wheelchair and a fat person who's eyes were slightly bloodshot. This person was drunk, great. The wheelchair person stood up and then changed into a horse. Oh no, it's him. Kronos stopped pouting and decided to come forwards in my mind. A shiver followed this movement. Percy and Nico both groaned.

_"Son, we meet again. I thought you were dead. I wish you were, but I don't get what I wish for do I? Pity, you would have made a better statue than a trainer. Oh, I bet you're probably running though all sorts of theories in your mind, well I'll tell you what I can do._


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey people, review. Guests can review, review!**

**Doctor: Oh, she forgot to tell people that she doesn't own anything, she doesn't!**

***Picks up screwdriver***

**Me: Well I need to get going on this, I like the 10th doctor the best. By the way, Alice is 13, Nico is 13, Percy is 16 along with Annabeth. This is the schedule for this series. First, Alice is going on her adventure, then she'll meet The Doctor. Meanwhile, Carol Potter is going to be at Hogwarts during the first Harry Potter and then during the second Harry Potter, she'll go on her own adventure with Nico which will result in her meeting Alice. I'll announce the titles soon.**

**Nico: Pick who I date, either review or go to the poll on the account.**

* * *

(Alice' POV)  
_"I can control her." _Kronos shouted through my mouth. A circle of demigods formed around Chiron, Percy, Nico, and me. _"Now, I'll show you all just how powerful I have become trapped in this girl's mind." _Kronos guided my hand towards the pendent, which was something I didn't really want. Kronos won, of course he did. He forced me to squeeze the pendent and it transformed into a sword. Nico and Percy both took a step forward and I turned to face them.

_"Stay back, now." _I warned them, and they instantly nodded.

_"As you can see, she is hard to control, but I can hurt people, though she'll hate me even more. Oh, I know what I'll show you. How I can use her to do my bidding." _The sword became a blur when I swung at Percy, who naturally swung back. Soon, we both had mere blurs, mine far more deadly. He just seeked to disarm me, while swung for the kill.

"Alice, fight him." He pleaded, and I nodded and let my sword drop. Pain burst through my body as evil, deadlier than hell, shot through me.

_"What are doing? Pick up the sword, or I'll...You idiot, I will punish you!" _Kronos screamed through my mouth. Then, he started to punish me. A scream whipped through me while I was tortured by white hot pain. I fell to my knees and shirked again. The circle got more restless, but much bigger.

_"No...no...no more. Please, stop...please. Pleas...AHHHHHHHHH!" _The scream ripped through my body and I fell from my knees and into a tight ball, screams coming out of me that were soon replaced by sobs. Chiron walked towards me and then turned to Percy.

"What happened to this child?" He asked Percy, who shrugged hopelessly. That's when things got even worse. A glowing symbol appeared above my head, glowing sea green. Almost instantly, it was replace by a skull and crossbones. **(A/N I have no idea what the Hades claiming symbol looks like, go with it) **That was replace with a clock turning at a dizzying speed. The crowd tittered uneasily until Chiron called them to kneel.

"Heroes, honored the daughter of Poseidon, bringer of Earthquakes, make of horses, and God of the sea. Honor the girl who is blessed by Hades, giving her the power to control ghosts, and honor the girl who is the Titan of Time Chosen One. Honor her." Uh, powerful? The campers got up and broke away except for Percy, Nico, and Annabeth. Chiron lifted me up and carried me towards the Big House.

* * *

I awoke to hear Chiron talking to Annabeth and some red head.

"But Chiron, I have read all the myths, even the ones we don't teach. I have never heard of this. Blessed by Hades, and Kronos Chosen One, what do these mean?" Annabeth asked. The red head nodded.

"These are myths that were never reported, because it was believed to bring bad luck to the reader. I'll tell you, but be warned, it may seem stupid, but it is true." Chiron sighed before going back into wheelchair mode. Annabeth and red head settled onto the floor.

"Long ago, when I didn't know who evil my father is, we use to be very close. So close, he told me the Titan secret. Titans, when they are killed, blast themselves into pieces. Not because they don't want to be imprisoned, but because they can go inside someone with enough evil to support them. If all goes as planned, then all the pieced will be in different people, who a will be gathered and cause the downfall of Gods. This blessed mortal would be called the 'Chosen One.' Now for the blessed by Hades. This myth is older than any.

One day there was a young girl that was the daughter of Poseidon. Powerful and beautiful, everyone flocked to see her. Not knowing that she was a daughter of Poseidon, Hades and Thanatos looked up at the surface and saw her. Both saw how amazing she was and decided to bless her. Hades gave her the gift of controlling ghosts and being their Princess. Thanatos gave her the gift of being able to escape death twice in her life. Hecate, who was near by, decided to bind this to an ancestor of the girl. When another girl is a daughter of Poseidon, then she will have these gifts." Chiron clapped his hands,

"Well, we must go get Percy to wake up his sister and take her to their cabin. If all goes well, then she'll make it to dinner." Wow, way to sound up beat.

* * *

**Yep, end of the chapter, hope you like. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Please read and review, please!**

**(10) Doctor: Well, I'm tired!**

***Picks up laptop from me***

**(10) Doctor: Well, this is bea-U-tiful!**

**Me: Give it back!**

**Alice: GIVE. IT BACK!" *Hair turns gray and white and eyes turns gold/blue.**

**Percy: She owns nothing, Alice calm down! **

**Me: Thanks to Amber Tate who is letting me mention her characters, you are an awesome writer! **

* * *

(Alice's POV)

When Percy walked in, he didn't find a sleeping myth, he found me trying to comb my hair without a mirror. He chuckled, and I jumped and pulled out the pendent and turned it into the sword. He took a step backwards.

"Do you know what type of metal that is?" he asked, sounding sad and distant. I shook my head.

"It's celestial bronze and normal metal, bronze I think. It can kill both demigods and humans. Most blades are just celestial bronze. That thing brings back bad memories. Like the Big Bad Wolf can bring up Little Red Riding Hood." The air next to him shimmered and Annabeth appeared with her blue Yankee cap

"Seaweed Brain, did you just make a simile?" Annabeth teased, her gray eyes seemed to be in a whirl of motion. She was thinking about the myth, how I'm a myth. Percy smiled and kissed her on the mouth while I turned my head and looked for a place to gag. The thing that really brings bile from my stomach is the insane jealousy that I had. Percy better treat her well, or else I'll make him pay.

* * *

After much kissing, we finally made it to dinner, only to find out that it was already over. I sighed and glared at Annabeth and Percy. They just laughed and kissed again, like missing dinner is any laughing matter, I'm hungry! I walked jogged towards the campfire with the promise of marshmallows dancing in my head. Right when I reached the campfire, it burst into fevered yellow and red flames. The red head girl from the room sat on an empty log and beckoned us over. She had four marshmallows on a stick which she handed to me.

"I didn't see you at dinner so I figured you might be hungry. You've missed two meals, lunch and dinner. If I were you, I'd be hungry." she whispered to me. I nodded and burned the marshmallows and threw them in my mouth. "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and who are you?" she asked, her green eyes wide.

"I'm Alice Dalek." **(Anyone know their Doctor Who?)** I smiled. Rachel's eyes became unfocused for a second, but it swiftly passed. Chiron knocked on the log and started to make announcements about the very important, chariot races. Then he talked about Capture the Flag, and how it's on Friday. I sighed and looked at different people, everyone seemed mildly interested, like they all knew what he was going to say next. Everything was fine until Chiron called out,

"And now, another demigod. She's the daughter of Poseidon, blessed by Hades and Thanatos, and Kronos's Chosen One, has a special path." He beckoned me forwards, which I did reluctantly. "What's your name?" he asked gently. I had no idea why he was doing this. I guess since I'm a freak, a "myth" he wanted everyone to stare at me.

"Alice Dalek." A gasp came from the Hermes children who all cried out,

"Like Doctor Who?" they questioned. I nodded and they all jumped backwards. The whole camp seemed jumpy, including Nico, who struck me as a person who wasn't scared easily.

* * *

That night, Percy seemed too jumpy, like he thought I was going to turn into a metal robot and start yelling, 'Exterminate, exterminate!' While he searched through a black duffle bag, I walked around the cabin. A window showed off the beach which had waves smashing against it. The bunk beds were blue with green tinged through them. Two bathrooms, thank God, were at the other side of the cabin. Percy pulled out a book and threw it onto a random bed that was across from his, or the bed that assumed was his since his duffle bag was on it.

"Here, this writer named Rick Riordan wrote these books about us. He's a son of Athena, if you're wondering. He started to write about me a awhile ago, and he just finished the last book. He's sending it to us soon. Wait I'll give you all them, it explains why everyone is so on edge about Kronos." He threw four more books onto my bed and then sat down and ran a hand through his black hair.

"You know, must Half-Bloods are really freaked out, why aren't you?" he questioned but I only answered with a shrug. He sighed and just started everywhere but at me. I started to do the same, until I fell on a whole side of the cabin plastered in _Doctor Who _and _Sherlock, _but mostly _Doctor Who. _

"Someone else lives here?" I asked. Percy stared at me.

"Not really. She lives in Florida and is addicted to _Doctor Who. _Not really _Sherlock, _but it has it's moments." I nodded again, when another question came to me.

"Why are there only three kids? Didn't Poseidon have like, a lot?" Percy nodded towards the book.

"I'm going to take a leaf out of Annabeth's book and make you read the book." I resisted the urge to glare at him, but instead I strolled over to the bed and picked up all the books and moved over to the _Doctor Who _side of the cabin. Percy rolled his eyes and then put away the duffle bag.

"Well, since I'm the Cabin Leader, it's bed time!" Percy yelled, and I jumped before turning around to glare at him.

"Fine, but don't expect me to," I yawned, "sleep." I finished. Percy laughed and then strolled towards one of the bathrooms and I went to the other one. Two words, less green.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Yay, thank you to my second reviewer! I started to cry when I read it.**

**Percy: Thank you to Amber Tate for letting me mention Miranda. Read her books, she is awesome! kirbybear12 owns nothing!**

* * *

(Alice's POV)

The next morning I woke up no to sunshine and daisies, but to hear thunder, oh and rain. I searched the cabin and noticed Percy staring at the rain with a look of shock and awe.

"Either Thaila is angry and in Camp, or Zeus is pissed." he stated. He turned around and stared at me.

"It's raining! Why is it raining?" I glared at him.

"I was reading your books until five, I finished the first two. You lived that life and you don't even know what's going on. Even Kronos thinks you're an idiot right now. Duh, Zeus found out that Poseidon broke the Big Three kid no, no, and he's taking it out on the Camp. Ah well, it's Friday right? That means that it's Capture the Flag tonight, who are we paired with?"

"Athena and Hermes, oh yeah, and Hephaestus cabin. Usually it's just Athena and Hermes, but the Hephaestus cabin doesn't want to be paired with anyone but me because of Charles." I didn't even bother to ask who the hell that was, because I already knew, Luke had been chattering in my head right along with Percy, telling me exactly why the Athena cabin and Poseidon work together.

"Well, how does that sound?" Percy asked me. I jumped before answering,

"Fine." He laughed and then he walked to go get breakfast.

"See you in a few!" He called as he walked away.

* * *

I would like to say that the day got better, it didn't. The only thing I was looking forwards to was Capture the Flag, but even that sounded boring. I had four hours of lovely, myth class! Wow, it sucked. All I did was listen to Annabeth and Percy explain about the Labyrinth, which doesn't exist anymore! It use to exist, but two years ago it clasped, that explains the earthquake though. The only upside to this was that Nico was in that class and made faces behind Annabeth and Percy. The major downside was the fact that it was just Nico me.

After myth class, I had lunch, even worse. No soup with cheese! Percy seemed fine with his pizza, I just tried to enjoy it, which isn't easy for me, because I hate pizza!

Right after lunch, I had Ancient Greek class with Nico. He was teaching me, which makes no since, since we're the same age. I'd go on, but I won't bored you. Then we finally got to Capture the Flag.

The moment that dinner was over the campers ran to their weapons and armor. To me, they just looked crazy. I however, looked great. Percy had finally been a good brother and got me some armor that fit. It was black with a green trident on the breastplate. I had my pendent, or scythe, in my pocket. In other words, I was ready to win this. We were on the blue team, which means we're on the team that has the girl with fricking Kronos in her head. Kronos who just killed all of your friends, is in my head. Oh, and the blue team get that honor of having me. Which probably explains why they stayed away from me.

"Alright I'm co-captain along with Percy, anyone have any questions?" Annabeth asked. Percy stood next to her and started at the crowd. Half the crowd raised their hands, causing much eye-rolling by Percy and Annabeth.

"We're only taking one, so you." Percy yelled and randomly picked on the dude next to me.

"Yeah, what happens if Kronos comes out of her." he asked, pointing his finger at me.

"Her, has a name, and my name is Alice Dalek." I glared at the boy, who gulped out at the mention of my last name.

"Well, what are we going to do?" he pressed. Percy looked very uncomfortable and looked at Annabeth.

"Athena always has a plan." she stated simply. The boy opened her mouth to complain about the answer, but Annabeth clapped her hands. "Alright, we're going to win, let's put the flag on Zeus's Fist, no one wants to go near there, so they'll think we put it somewhere else." Annabeth reasoned. The team cheered in response and we all jogged out. Once both flags were placed, Annabeth put Percy and me next to the creek, which was smart because of Poseidon. Then Chiron called out,

"Let the games, BEGIN!"

* * *

**Me: Finally got to the end of the David Tennet as The Doctor. I will miss him. On the upside, for my Doctor Who adventure, I will be using the tenth doctor! Reviews are wanted! Sorry this is so short, I had a brain fart.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hi everyone. Just a reminder, this is how the series will go.**

**Nico: Carol will help out in the first year, it's year zero for her. Then she'll go on her own adventure next for her first year (second for Harry.) She might date someone, don't know yet, maybe just Draco, and then third year, Alice will go to Hogwarts**

**Percy: Meanwhile, Alice will go on her quest with Nico, and will come back the day I disappears. Then, while Nico and Alice are looking for me, they will be transported into the TRADIS where they will meet The Doctor! It'll be after New Earth, but before Tooth & Claw. After this, Nico and Alice are off to Hogwarts. Alice is going in third year along with the golden trio, and Nico will be in second along with Carol! Oh, and kirbybear12 owns nothing but Alice and plot!**

* * *

(Alice's POV)

The minute the games started, Percy seemed to transform into something different. He became straighter and seemed more, mature. I on the other hand, had the very big want to, run. Yep, I'd take a coward any day than being a killer. Though Chiron had warned against maiming, I had the impression that most people don't like Kronos, or the fact that he's in my head. An hour past and my thoughts on being killed seemed less pronounce, instead, no one wanted to get near me. Whether that included Percy and Annabeth, I had no idea, and I really didn't want to know if that included them, because they seemed to be the only people who were smart. And speaking of not smart...SPLASH! Someone pushed me into the creek and Percy was pushed too.

"Nico, what are you doing here? I thought you had to go back!" Percy smiled and then bounded to his feet and gave the pale boy a hug.

"Carol can last a day without me. Besides, I came to warn you. The Oncoming Storm is getting careless. Carol has seen him multiple times, and what with Alice's last name being Dalek, well something is going on and he's at the center of it." I glared at him when it dawned on me, he just talked about someone name The Oncoming Storm, and another name for that person is...

"He's not real! The Doctor can't be real, he's played by actors. David Tennet, Matt Smith, loads. How can that person be real? And just because my last name is the same as a thing that only has one emotion, which is anger, doesn't mean I'm related. You don't see me going around yelling exterminate over and over again." I hissed and Nico looked guilty.

"Yeah, it has everything to do with The Doctor, and he doesn't meet people by chance."

"Really, well he hasn't met me..." my sentence trailed off, totally forgotten because of Rachel walking towards with green mist shrouding around her every step.

_"I am the Oracle of Delphi. Approach seeker and state your purpose." _She asked. I gulped and stepped forwards.

"I'm Alice Dalek, and tell me my future." I said, hoping that those are the right words. Yay, they were!

_Once the lighting starts, it is time run_

_Time is just a phrase and the Girl of Myths can use it_

_But before she can, she must conger Death_

_And in the end, only the son of the God who is the God who is always accused can come with._

Rachel fell forwards and it was only Nico's and Percy's awesome reflexes that saved her from a cracked skull. With a huff, Percy carried Rachel fireman style and Nico stayed behind.

"Come on, we need to get to the Big House and talk to Chiron."

"Why 'we'?" I asked.

"Because, my dad is the God who is always accused. Like it or not, I'm coming with you."

* * *

Right when we walked into the Big House, Nico disappeared with mutters about some girl named Carol. Chiron was sitting at a table playing cards with a fat dude that looked very drunk. His eyes were blood-shot and he looked very cross. He glared at me, like I had done something wrong.

"Well, Barnacle Beard had his third spawn, and I thought that Percy was bad enough." The man complained. I returned his glare with one of mine own. Then, and I'm just saying, I really need anger management classes, I. GOT. PISSED. With a roar that would make a lion fell ashamed, I didn't even bother with taking out my pendent. Instead I kicked this fatty in the head and started to strangle him. Of course, he had to be able to shoot, I don't know, PURPLE FRICKING FIRE!

"Do that again and I won't be as kind." He threatened while I tended to the wounds with something called Nectar, which is the worst name in the world for food.

"Kind, you insulted my father, and then you shoot purple fire at me. Where the hell do you get that, because I want some."

"Alice, I don't think you've been introduced to our Camp Director. This is Mr. D., or more commonly known as Dionysus." Chiron introduced.

"Oh, that explains the smell of grapes and the drunken state." I replied. Mr. D. glared at me.

"I'm not in a drunken state!" Yep, he is in one. Anyone who can slur the word "I'm" isn't sober.

"No, you're drunk. I live with a drunk person, I know a person who is drunk when I hear them, or see them. You're drunk, and you shouldn't drink around children, or open flame."

Before Mr. D. could kill me, Nico arrived through the fricking shadows.

"I got the permission to go on the quest. Lily is going to work something out with some friends of Harry's, but that's not important. I can go on the quest!" Nico told the three people, not including him, but including me.

"What quest?" Chiron asked.

"Oh, Percy didn't tell you?" Nico replied. Thankfully, Percy walked in.

"What didn't I tell to who?" he asked.

"The prophecy, the quest!" Nico replied, sounding quite frustrated.

"Oh, that. Here, I wrote it down, for some reason Rachel still remembered it." Percy handed him a folded napkin, which didn't seem very heroic. I mean, who has a prophecy that might save the world on a napkin?

"Well, this is quite serious, so lets talk about it tomorrow at a cabin meeting." Oh, real happy note, real happy note.

* * *

**Review and I'll have the Hermes cabin do a prank, don't and they all die!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hi! I just wanted to thank RandomGirl4200 for reviewing.**

**Nico: You really made her day that started at 5 A.M.**

**Percy: She'll be forever grateful, and by showing it, she'll be dedicating this chapter you.**

**Me: I own nothing, it all goes to RandomGirl4200.**

* * *

(Alice's POV)

Mr. D. glared at me from across a table. Nico seemed calm, his hands were clasped together in front of him.

"Let me get this straight, we need to send you to conger Death, or Thanatos, with Nico. This sounds like suicide to me, which is good!" Chiron glared at the all powerful wine god, who can shoot purple fire.

"Nico, do you know what this means?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah Death Breath, any ideas?" A voice piped up from the shadows. She had black hair that was in a pony tail, and electric blue eyes and black eye liner. She wore a weird terraria that didn't match her clothes, which happened to be a leather jacket with a butch of rock band pins.

"Thalia, what are you doing here?" Nico sounded much happier than he did when he was talking about the prophecy, then again, he wasn't talking about a suicidal quest.

"I heard about a prophecy for a you and a girl, so I thought I'd meet her. I can't let me younger cousin go off with someone who might kill him." Turning to me she seemed to study me with her piercing eyes that seemed to x-ray my whole body. "So, you're Alice." She stated.

"Yeah."

"Do you have a last name?"

"Uh, rather not." Thalia nodded.

"I can respect that." I smiled. At least I'm not the only one who doesn't like their last name. I mean, who wants a name that also is the exact spelling for a robot in a TV show that only has one fear, which is anger. Oh, and that said robot goes around often and says, 'exterminate, exterminate!' and kills everything that it wants to. And, the robot is hell bent on killing The Doctor.

* * *

After a few more hours of Mr. D. telling us all that this quest was suicide, but then ending it all with,

"Oh, this will be fun." Before getting an odd look on his face.

"I am being called back to Olympus. But why? My time here isn't up?" Mr. D. looked puzzled, then he stared at the room at large. "Well, I can't say I'll miss this place, but I want you all to remember me." He waved his hand and the smell of grapes filled the room, and he left.

* * *

Thalia, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and of course me, stood on the base of Half-Blood Hill. Percy and Annabeth were going on a date, and Nico, Thalia, and myself were going on a quest. More of, Nico and myself were going on the quest and Thalia just wanted to come along to make sure I was okay. In other words, she had heard that I had Kronos in my head, and she probably heard that I have Luke sitting there too. Luke and Kronos in one head equaled, big bad wolf. Wait, bad wolf, I really just said it! Rose Tyler just made me say, bad wolf! Sorry, blame the ADHD.

"So, Wise Girl, Kelp Head, I'll see you again. Preferably with a nice hamburger in front of me." Thalia smiled at her two friends. I didn't know how, probably Luke, but I saw the fear in her eyes when she said her farewell. She knew that the possibility that they would never meet again was high. Very high, and she didn't want to lose any more of her friends.

"Okay Pine Cone Face, see you soon." Percy replied easily. Nico glared at the ground, his once cheerful nature replace with his moody one.

"Death Breath, take care of my younger sister. You know, don't let her die." Nico stared at Percy.

"Percy Jackson, you are just like Chiron and his 'happy notes.'" Percy clutched his chest in mock shock.

"Ouch, that hurt." he whined. Thalia stomped her foot in frustration.

"Nico and Alice, we need to go. We have a quest to go conger Death."

"Fine Pine Cone Breath." Nico whined childishly. Then again, he is thirteen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Let's just start this! I own nothing**

_**This is Luke talking in/through Alice**_

_This is Alice talking in her mind_

_This is Kronos talking through Alice_

_This is Kronos talking in Alice_

* * *

(Alice's POV)

The three of us walked down the hill and then turned around as one. We all knew that we would probably never see this place again. I know I wouldn't, because I was going to trick them into letting me save my mom. Go to Hell, or Hades, Gods because my mom is worth thousands of you. Thunder that seemed to mimic a growl rumbled. Opps, I upset the Gods. Nico and Thalia glared at me.

"What?" I asked them. Thalia rolled her eyes, and Nico smiled at the grassy hill. "Well, we need to find a place to plan." I told them. Thalia rolled her eyes again.

"Gas Station, we can go there." She reported. I nodded and then called upon Luke, who was trying not to die of boredom in my head.

_**'What is it?'** _He asked.

_'What can you tell me about The Oncoming Storm. All the knowledge of have of him.' _

**_'Can I get Kronos to help me? He knows a lot about him.'_**

_'Sure.'_

* * *

"Alright this is the plan. Nico takes us to Death, you conger him, we go home." Thalia smirked at me. I tentively raised my hand. "What Myth Girl?"

"What about the lightning and the running?" Nico stared stonily at the table, probably thinking about the holes in Thalia's plan.

"Guess you'll have figure that one out. Artimis heard a rumor about someone at Camp with Kronos and Luke in their head. I saw no one with that, so I'll tell her that it's just a rumor." Nico coughed loudly and I kicked him.

"What?" he questioned while rubbing his knee. Thalia's eyes narrowed as she looked between me and Nico.

"You don't happen to know about this, do you?" I shook my head frantically, but Luke and Kronos got over excited and screamed in my mind, which caused me to wince. Then, because that didn't show I was lying, Kronos took over.

_"Thalia Grace, we need to talk now." _He order. Then, I grabbed her by her jacket and dragged outside with Nico trailing behind us.

* * *

"Alice, fight him." Nico told me, but then shivered as I turned to him.

_"Nico, you know I can't, he's too powerful."_ I turned to Thalia.

_"So, who told you about Alice?" _Thalia was shocked.

"You just talked in first person about yourself to Nico, and then you're talking about Alice in third person.

_"She fights me. She was answering Nico, but it makes her tired. I am growing stronger. Soon, I will possess her like I did Luke. You will watch another friend crumble. Another friend die by your doing Grace." _Another shiver ran up my spine as Luke fought for control while I was a prisoner in my own body, my own mind.

**_"Thalia, it's me Luke. I'm sorry about all this, I truly am. Just to answer the question about how this happened. When Kronos was killed, he went into billions of pieces of his body, all but one got blown away, but this one is the one I am tied to. So we're both in Alice's mind. Please don't tell Artimis or anyone. I can control him until we find a way to get out. Thalia, I'm going to fix this." _**They both withdrew into the back of my mind and I fell into Nico's arms and passed out.

* * *

(Nico's POV)

I staggered underneath Alice and stared at Thalia.

"I...I have to go. I'll tell Artimis that it was just a rumor. If she isn't fixed in two years, then I'm alerting all the Gods." I nodded, very grateful of what Thalia was doing for Alice, for me. She smiled at me and I looked her straight in the eye and saw the unshed tears that she was struggling to hold back. She turned and ran down the sidewalk and soon disappeared.

I shifted my weight and carried Alice to behind the Gas Station. She started to shiver, and then her eyes opened. They were almost pure gold, except for little bits of blue. She closed her usually sea foam eyes and continued to shiver. I sighed and brushed her golden hair, hair that was usually a beautiful brown, out of her face. She shivered some more, and then I saw the steam coming off her body. Kronos was doing something to her. I grabbed for the backpack and found the Nectar carteen I had. Very carefully, I poured the godly drink into her mouth and watched as the steam lessened. She opened her eyes that were sea foam again. Her hair had turned back to the chocolate brown it usually is.

"Nico, he's growing stronger." She croaked out. Then, the prophecy started. Lightning flashed across the sky and I heard an animal cry out that sounder angry.

_Once lightning flashes, it's time to run._

Lightning just flashed, it's time to run.

* * *

(Alice's POV)

Nico seemed to want to put a lot of distance in between yourselves and the gas station, until he noticed that his jacket was gone.

"Shit, we need to go back!" He cried and turned around and dragged me down the street. Once we reached the gas station, he watched the sky. Every time lightning flashed across the sky, he winced. A loud moan sounded from near by.

"The prophecy!" I cried out and Nico nodded. He drew out two jackets. His and a leather one.

"It's Thalia's but it has your name in it. I think she wanted you to have it." I smiled and put the jacket on and we both left the store. This time I realized just how bad things are, because we could sense the monster chasing us.

Here are some wise words from one demigod to another, when you can sense the monster chasing you and you're two blocks away, you're death is probably going to happen soon.

Right, very powerful evil monster chasing us, I do something very stupid, I stopped and shiver. No, Kronos wasn't taking over, I just saw two people that I still think don't exist. One was a guy with brown hair and a blue suit. He had a brown trench coat on and red sneakers. The other was a girl with blond hair and a trench coat. The thing that stood out about them was the fact that they had very large guns and were running to a building that happened to be on fire. Nico stared at me and then tried to drag me away, but I stayed put. After several attempts of trying to get me to move, Nico let his frustration out while the two were in hearing distance.

"Alice, Alice, Alice! ALICE DALEK, WE NEED TO MOVE OR WHATEVER IS BEHIND US IS GOING TO KILL US. DALEK GIRL, WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!" The two started at me when they heard my last name. They both took a step, then another, and I remembered to move. Nico and I ran with them staring at our retreating backs.

* * *

Once we couldn't hear the monster, or sense him for that matter, we stopped and stared at each other.

"We need to go over that prophecy again." I told him and to my surprise, he snarled.

"You froze with some monster behind us. What the hell is wrong with you?" I was quite shocked. So I froze, he wouldn't believe why.

"Nothing wrong with me, I just saw two people that I couldn't believe would be around and I panicked. It's fine, I'm fine, we're fine." Nico stared at me.

"Fine, I'll forgive you, but we almost died." I smiled and he got a crumpled sheet of paper out of his backpack. "Okay, let's reread it.

_Once the lighting starts, it is time run_

_Time is just a phrase and the Girl of Myths can use it_

_But before she can, she must conger Death_

_And in the end, only the son of the God who is the God that is always accused can come with_

"Well, we know that the first line has happened. Do prophecy always go in order?" I questioned.

"Not really, but some do. Besides, the last line has already happened, only I can go with." I think I might have detected pride in Nico's voice. Though why he would be proud about being the only person who can come with is beyond me.

"We need to conger Death, where would he be?" Nico glared at the ground.

"New Orleans. We need to go there, I have a...a friend who can help us." I groaned.

"No, I don't do airplanes." Nico smirked at the worry in my tone.

"Neither do I, which is why we're shadow traveling!"

"We're what?"

"Shadow traveling, basically we're traveling using the shadows as a door." This doesn't sound safe...

"It's safe, right?" Nico laughed and then grabbed my hand.

"Nope! Now whatever you do, don't let go!" His face formed a smile and those were the last words I heard before black engulfed us.

* * *

I'm not dead in case you were wondering. Instead, I found myself in a graveyard. Yay, ghosts! Nico seemed paler, but his smile was still in place.

"It's not China, I've been there. Listen, he's coming, how about you wait here and I go talk to him." He shifted his weight and seemed to become paler. He winced suddenly and then jogged in the direction of...giant toilet paper? That makes perfect sense, perfect sense.

Then came the waiting game. After what felt like hours, Nico came back. I was sitting on a marble bench because sitting on a tombstone seemed rude. Once he ran over I jumped up and hugged him.

"Never do that again." I told him as he slowly returned the embrace. "I thought you were dead." I stated my voice was slightly muffled by his jacket which my face was currently pressed into.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. Besides, why would I die when you need me?" I let out a hysterical laugh. "Hey, I'm here. I have all my body parts, I'm alive." I laughed hysterically again, only this time the laugh turned into sobs.

You probably think I'm overacting a litter bit, I'm not. You see, while Nico was gone, Kronos tortured me. Literally. He found the area where I locked my fears and forced me to endure everyone of them. One of my fears was Nico dying, which made Kronos zero in on it and made me see him dying in front of me.

Nico seemed scared of my tears, terrified that something had happened to me, and he was right.

"Alice, calm down." He told me. I shook my head, knowing that I couldn't calm down. "Right, you need something." His gaze was intense and I found myself eyeing him warily. He looked right at me and then did something that I am still shocked by, he kissed me. And at that moment, everything flipped over as I closed my eyes and felt the shadows close in on us and take us to wherever Nico wanted us to go.


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: I missed the latest Doctor Who episode, and I am going crazy! To take my mind off this, I decided to write this. I'll only be updating a story on that day. Meaning, if I put out a chapter for HP, then I can't update this one. Also, they are 13. They'll be 13 in the next book Nico will be 14, and Alice will be 13 almost 14 when they meet the doctor, and they will both be 14 at Hogwarts.**

**Nico: She doesn't own anything you recognize from PJO**

**Caption dude (Doctor Who): See you in Hell! :)**

* * *

(Nico's POV)

Alice was shocked by my kiss for a second. Then she kissed back. Tears streamed down her face, and I wondered if Kronos had been torturing her while I was gone. Not physically, but maybe with fears...did I really mean that much to her? She shook with another sob that answered my question, I did. That's when I remembered that we were still kissing. Don't blame me, blame the ADHD. So I threw myself into the kiss and shocked her with my sudden energy. She reacted purely on instinct and pressed closer to me. Her lips were soft, her eyes were close, and her hair was flying around us. It was the perfect length of hair, not too short, but not to long, a little past her shoulders, in case you're wondering. Of course, someone interrupted us. That someone happened to be...

"Hazel? What are you doing here?" I asked as my half sister stepped from the shadows. She had blush creeping up on her face from what she had witnessed. Her blush was soft, while mine was a very vivid red, which is hard to do with my pale skin. I looked at Alice who was blushing furiously too.

"I would ask the same, but I just saw..." her voice trailed off and she itched her neck uncomfortably. She never liked attention.

"Hi, I'm guessing you're Hazel, but who are you?" Alice asked. Hazel smiled as she caught the meaning.

"I'm Hazel daughter of Pluto the Roman conterprite of Hades. Though, don't tell anyone about that. Nico only told me that Pluto and Hades are real, but the other must be myths." Alice nodded slowly, but I could tell she was going to talk about this to me.

"So Hazel," I started, but she waved me off.

"It's fine Nico, I'm going back to Camp anyways. See you later." She itched at her throat again before stepping back into the shadows. Despite the fact that Alice might kill me later, I was glad that Hazel was learning how to travel like a child of Hades/Pluto.

"So, where are we?" She questioned. I looked around and then felt like an idiot. No wonder Hazel was here, we were in New Rome, which is in Camp Jupiter.

"Uh no where, listen, we need to go." I told her than grabbed her hand and had the shadows take us over.

* * *

(Alice's POV)

We arrived in a dark room that had a throne in it that was occupied by a man with oily black hair. He started at Nico, then at me, then at our hands. Nico blushed horribly and then yelped.

"Dad, we need to find Death." Nico said letting go of my hand as he did so. The man, Hades, didn't seem to notice me. He was staring at me.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked. I nodded and he looked happy.

"You're Hades." He nodded again.

"I was there when your mother gave birth, so was Death. We blessed you with the ability to see and control ghosts. Your father agreed that I should do this. He knew that you would need the power. Tell me, and don't lie, do you have my father in your head." A shiver ran up my spin and Nico groaned. He moved slowly backwards.

"Dad, you don't understand what is going on with her." Nico stated as I turned to him. Hades gasped and got up from his throne.

_"So, my eldest son. Forced to live in the Underworld when you should be king. Do you know what I am going to do to this girl that has so much power? I am going to feed off her power until she is nothing but a shell. A shell that I will use as a new body. She is going to die, and it's all going to rest on you. You blessed her, and she is too powerful. This is the fates way of torturing you."_ Kronos almost let go of his control over me, until he realized that he hadn't shown his full control. He was going to make me attack Hades, who would kill me. _"I almost forgot, I can control her completely. She use to be able to fight me, now I am too powerful and she is too weak." _He made me reach for the pendent and once it was into the sword mode, Hades paled.

"No, you can't." He stumbled backwards, while Nico made a noise that sounded like a dying cat.

_"I'm not going to attack you, I'm going to make her attack herself." _He made me take the sword and point it directly at my arm, right at the cut that he had made the first time. It happened to be on my left arm and it ran from my elbow down to my wrist. That's when I. GOT. PISSED. I started to fight, until Kronos fell back into my mind. I started to fall forwards, and Nico caught me. He gently put me onto the stone ground and I passed out.

* * *

When I awoke, Nico was staring at me his face drawn back in worry.

"Alice, I have to take you to somewhere worse than Hell, Kronos knows where I'm taking you." Kronos let out a very untitan yelp and retreated next to Luke, who was also very scared.

"Where?" Nico smiled a very sad smile.

"Tartutes. The throne room seemed to become much colder at the mere mention of the name. Sensing my confusion, Luke helpfully filled in the information as Kronos was to terrified to speak.

"Why would we go there?" I said horrified by what Luke had told me.

"Because Death is there and he isn't leaving. Trust me, I don't want to go either." He smiled again and then threw his arms around me and kissed me. It wasn't like the kiss that we had shared in the graveyard, it was a kiss of goodbye. Nico di Angelo seemed to covey all his goodbyes in that kiss.

* * *

(Nico's POV)

The minute that we started to kiss, Alice reacted and kissed me back. She sensed what I was trying to convey in the kiss, because I knew that this was a mission that would end in death. To my horror, I felt tears sliding down my face, and then Alice started to cry. We just stood there, kissing and crying. Her arms were wrapped around my neck, her mouth was pressed against mine. She ran a hand through my hair, and then that hand, that devious hand, opened and she let her fingers twist around strands of my hair. Just so the people who read this, I justify my actions only on the fact that I thought I was going to die soon. So I thought, what the hell. I put one hand firmly on her waist, the other went into her hair and I made a small fist closing in on a lot of hair. A shiver went through her body as she responded and kissed me back a little harder than before. She opened her mouth slowly and then she pulled away, her fingers letting go of my hair, until she realized she couldn't move. I was still holding her in place.

"Nico, we need to go." I shook my head.

"Alice, we could go somewhere and be safe. I could keep you safe. I can't let you go there, no one can go through Tartutes and still survive. We would never last. We would die." I pressed into her side with my hand more, trying to keep her next to me.

"Nico, I know. But we have to do this." Tears streamed down both of our faces. That's when it hit me, I Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, was terrified of death.

"Fine, but Alice, we have to stick together. No matter what I say or do, we need to stay together." She nodded and I kissed her again before untangling my hand from her hair and removing my hand. We shared one last look and then we turned around and left the throne room.

* * *

We jogged down the path that led to Hell. Sure, the Field of Punishments might be called that, but this really is Hell. Where all the monsters go and where some Titans are imprisoned. Kronos was one of them, and he isn't good. Just saying, I'm scared. No, not scared, terrified. I have been almost everywhere in the Underworld, I have fought monsters that have almost killed me, I have killed so many times, I've lost count. In other words, I am rarely scared, today I am. I'm not scared for myself, I am scared for Alice. I've known her for almost a week, and I loved her. Yeah, I love her. If she were to die because of me, I would die.

* * *

(Alice's POV)

We reached a cavern where chilly air that oozed evil surrounded it. Nico took my hand and gave it a squeeze. I took a step inside the cavern and saw a pit. It happened to be a bottomless pit, that has sucking power. By sucking power, I mean it randomly seemed to breathe in and Nico and I were sucked straight into the very bad bottomless pit.

We landed with a thud that jarred our bones but didn't break them. I started to get up, but Nico grabbed my arm.

"Death is close by." I nodded and tried to get up but he has a strong grip. "I'll call him. We can't move this is just in between Tartutes. One small step will kill us."

"Well you're mister happy." Nico glared at me.

"Not a good time to joke. No be quiet, I have to call Death." I nodded once again and Nico turned his back on me and started to chant in Ancient Greek or Latin, I couldn't tell which. While he was chanting, something bad happened. I got up and a monster appeared. This monster happened to have a giant sword. That sword happened to go into my heart, and I died. Just before the sword drove in Nico turned away with a proud look on his face. That look changed to a look of horror as he saw me die.

* * *

(Nico's POV)

I turned around, glad that Death was coming soon, when I saw a giant plunge his sword into her heart. That's when Death arrived, he looked around killed the monster and looked at me.

"You called?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Update again!**

**Nico: She owns nothing!**

**Captain Jack: See you in Hell!**

**Me: Whenever I say conger, I mean conquer. Alice must conquer death. Sorry. Warning, this has French Kissing in it for like a second until Alice almost bites Nico's tongue off.**

* * *

(Nico's POV)

"You can't take her Death. You blessed her, she can't die yet. She can conquer you two times." Tears rolled down my face as I faced Thanatos and held onto the girl I loved.

"Is that Alice Dalek?"

"Yes, yes it is. You blessed her. Don't take her, please don't."

"Well that was the deal. Fine, she has conquered Death, she has conquered me." Death whipped out his pure black I-pad, and with a few tapes, Alice trembled in my arms. Her wound closed and she shivered again. Her eyes cracked open and she gasped for air.

"Nico, I thought I was dead." Her eyes were still sea foam, her hair was still the nice chocolate brown. She was fine. Then Death had to start talking.

"You were, but because of my gift, you can escape death two times in life. This is you're first escape. If you want to brag, then you could say you conquered Death, conquered me." Alice gasped at the same time that I did. She struggled to get up because my arms were still wrapped around her as they were when I was cradling her when she died. I helped her up to where she was sort of siting in my lap. Okay, she was siting in my lap. My face was almost buried in her hair, which smelled like the sea and death.

"That was a line in my prophecy, I had to conquer Death, and I just did that. But what about time being a phrase?" Death shifted uncomfortably.

"About that, when you died, you brought something back. That something is the ability to go around in time. There's a reason why Kronos chose you, he felt that Hades and I blessed you. He wanted you to die so he can be able to go back in time and win. You need to get him out, but that isn't my problem. Well, souls to get, bye!" Death disappeared and Alice realized she was sitting in my lap.

"Uh Nico, can I stand up now."

"Yeah, sure." I let her get up and she in turn put her hand out and helped me get up. I threw my arms around her and then kissed her.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

The minute Nico started to kiss me, a shiver of pure pleasure ran up my spine. He tangled his hand through my hair while the other went on my waist. We kissed like this for a few minutes before I had to breathe, something that was low on Nico's list, because when I opened my mouth and took a ragged breathe, the kiss turned into a French Kiss. His tongue very slowly licked my bottom lip and then it went into my mouth. Just saying I almost bit his tongue off, which made him withdraw his tongue. I opened my eyes, which were closed until then. His brown eyes were open and stared right into mine, which are sea foam and in my opinion, not very pretty. I closed my eyes and shivered again. My hands went to his hair and it tangled around a few strands. As usual I was the first to break away. That is because a ding came from his chest.

"Crap, my phone!" Nico stated. The atmosphere that we had created was smashed away from that one sentence. I mean, 'crap, my phone?' He stared at the text. "It's Annabeth. She says, 'That she knows that the quest is done, Death dropped by, and you guys really need to get to Camp so Percy can know you're alive.' Nico dropped his phone back into the concealed pocket of his jacket.

"Nico, please don't tell anyone about our...our..." My voice trailed off as Nico winked at me.

"Trust me, I'll find a way to tell Percy and we'll tell him together. But just in case, can I have a hug." I nodded and threw my arms around him. He smiled in rested his head on my shoulder because we're the same height. I pressed my face into his jacket and smiled.

"We can do this." I said surely as the shadows closed in on us and we were in the Poseidon Cabin with Percy and Annabeth staring at us. Did I mention we were hugging?

* * *

(Nico's POV)

Alice broke away like she had been shocked and I looked up to see we weren't in the Underworld anymore. In fact, we were in the Poseidon Cabin, with Percy and Annabeth staring at us. Annabeth had a shocked expression, and Percy looked livid. His face seemed to show how much I had betrayed him.

"Hi, didn't know we were traveling." I said with a guilty look at Alice who was standing sort of behind me, until I realized that she knew about Percy's temper.

"Nico, why were you hugging my younger sister?" Percy made his hands into fists. Shit.

"Percy, we're the same age." I replied back. Alice took my hand, which pushed Percy's anger to light years beyond their limit.

"You are not dating my little sister! How could you? Nico, she is off limits!" Alice pulled me backwards while Annabeth grabbed her boyfriend and pulled him to the opposite side of the cabin, right by his sword. Why is she called Wise Girl if she pulls her angry boyfriend to his sword?

"Percy calm down, just let me explain." Alice pleaded to him while she stood in front of me so Percy wouldn't run me through with his sword.

"Alice move." He commanded his sister.

"No. I am not moving. Annabeth, take him to the forest or the arena, or something."

"Okay." Annabeth pulled Percy out of the door who was yelling,

"I'll kill you! If you even touch her, I will kill you!" Yay, another person who wants me dead. Alice stood staring at the door. I spun her around to see her eyes turning gold with a hint of blue in them. Her hair was slowly turning white. Oh fuck, this isn't my day.

* * *

(Alice's POV)

Just so you know, it wasn't Kronos who was taking over, it was Luke. Kronos was still scared from almost going back to Tartutes, hope I don't have to go there. So Luke took control.

**_"Nico, we have to talk to__ Percy."_**

"Alice, or Luke, he's pissed."

**_"Yeah, that's true, but I think he might listen, oh Gods. This is way to hard, never mind."_**Another shiver went through my body and I spun around and faced Nico.

"Luke saw how hopeless that I idea is, so he decided to take a nap. It's really hard on him." Nico nodded and gave me a hug and a quick kiss, right when Annabeth walked in. We broke away guiltily.

"It's alright, I don't think Percy was right. He's calming down." Nico smiled and Annabeth winked and left.

* * *

That night, I screamed. I know I screamed because my voice was sore when I woke up. I looked around the cabin to see Percy's bed empty. I jumped up and ran outside, not caring that I was in my pajamas. It was only eight and Percy never was awake before nine. I ran over to the Athena cabin and banged on the door to see a bleary eye Annabeth open the door.

"Is Percy there?"

"No. It's freezing out here. Wait, why did you ask about Percy is he in your cabin?"

"No."

"Gods, he's disappeared. Okay, we need to get Chiron."

* * *

This is where it ends. At the moment it has been three hours since I told Annabeth of Percy disappearing, and no luck. Tomorrow Nico and I are going to search for him. I wrote this all down on a sheet of paper with Nico beside me tell his side. I have seen death and I'm not at scared. If Nico and I don't come back, I just want anyone who reads this to know we will find him.


End file.
